The study is an evaluation of locoregional squamous cell carcinoma of the esophagus treated with blunt esophagectomy followed by continuous infusion chemotherapy and concurrent radiation therapy. We wish to evaluate toxicity, disease-free and overall survival rates. This is a CLINFO only study. No bed use will be needed.